


Ivy's Sapling

by gundamexia34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Calibur
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamexia34/pseuds/gundamexia34
Summary: Ivy Valentine is an immortal. This means that she's seen a lot of horrible things. So when she sees a young Harry Potter being abused, she knows just what to do. Unfortunately, now she had to deal with the consequences, namely a snarky, clingy little mage with too old eyes.





	Ivy's Sapling

Isabella “Ivy” Valentine sighed as she put down the tenth complaint form. It seemed that she would have to deal with this personally. Well, she had been meaning to pay a visit to that subsidiary anyway, as profits were down to unacceptable levels. Sighing once more, she asked her secretary to prep a car to the airport and to call ahead so that her personal jet would be ready to take off.

As she stood to walk out the door, Ivy couldn't help but think about how things had come to this point.

After she purged herself of Soul Edge’s taint, she set off and started a business as a blacksmith and inventor. To her surprise, her mother's training in money management turned out to be very necessary as her inventions took off in popularity. After a few years, however, she discovered that she had not aged. This was a problem, and as such, she created a homunculus with a new appearance and transferred her soul into it before using her original body to fake being in charge. With the fame soul, the body aged normally, and Ivy was able to smoothly transition ownership to her new form while having the original retire before quietly passing away.

She had done this many times over the centuries, sometimes having to let the business be bought out by a dummy company to change the name. Yet for all this time, it remained true that  _ she  _ was the one in charge. She found that she rather liked it that way.

Her current body looked a lot like her original one, and she was using her original name to run Valcorp, a company in the business of appliances.

Now, however, she was going to visit one of her subsidiary businesses, a drill company called Grunnings.

* * *

 

    V ernon Dursley was excited. He had just been called up to the boss’s office, and the CEO was visiting personally! No doubt that they wanted to congratulate him for being such a splendid worker and give him a big promotion!

Straightening his tie, he walked in an immediately sat down in the offered chair. Then a folder was placed in front of him. Figuring it was paperwork for his new job, he opened it, only to pale as he saw a complaint form. He checked the next, another complaint form. Same for the fourth, and the fifth, and the sixth.

Gulping nervously, he subtly checked the side of the pile, he paled even further when he saw that it was at least two inches of most likely nothing but complaint forms.

“As you can see Mr. Dursley,” the attractive CEO began, “We have been getting a lot of flak for your behavior. She then intensified her glare.

“We have also been trying to track down where a lot of our profits were going.” His direct superior continued as Vernon tried not to sweat, “Imagine our surprise when we managed to find it all under one Swiss account, belonging to one ‘Versley, Durnon’. Really, do you think that we’re stupid?”

“I’ll put it in simple terms for you  _ Mr. Dursley _ ,” His name was treated as a curse by the CEO, “I want that money back where it belongs by next week, or we’re pressing charges. I also want you to clear out your desk by the end of the day because you're FIRED!”

Vernon’s eyes widened as he dropped to his knees on the floor, “Please, anything but that! I need to feed my family!”

“You should have thought of that before getting greedy, and if your family is anything like you, then you could do with a lot less feeding. NOW GET OUT!” The CEO, who he began cursing in his mind, continued.

His face turning purple in rage, Vernon turned and started to leave, but not before saying something under his breath that set Ivy on edge.

“Stupid little freak, this is all his fault. He’s going to get the worst beating of his life for this!”

* * *

 

The door slammed shut behind the obese man as he stomped out of the office. Ivy then turned to look at the manager.

“You heard that too right?” She asked, getting a nod.

“I’ll call the police.” The man said while reaching for the phone, only for Ivy’s hand to stop him.

“No, I’ll deal with this personally. Call it a woman's intuition, but something tells me that involving the official law is a bad idea.”

“In that case, I’ll warn the legal team. Be careful.”

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Number 4 Privet Drive was a very normal household, just as normal as the Dursley family who lived there thank you very much. At least, that’s what said family would have you think. In truth, the walls of this house hid a dark, dark secret.

As soon as Ivy pulled into the driveway, she sensed the magic over the house. It was weakened to the point of near disappearance, but it felt protective in nature. It was screaming, calling out for help. The bad feeling she had intensified as she stepped out of the car and approached the door.

Letting her magic surge, Ivy strengthened the wards and used ber new connection to them to find out what was happening. The instant she registered what they were telling her, she summoned her weapon, Valentine, and slashed the door to pieces.

There, laying on the carpeted floor, was a broken and bleeding child. Vernon Dursley stood over them, a cricket bat in his hands ready to be brought down on the child’s head.

With a thrust of her arm, her sword extended and smashed the bat into splinters before wrapping around Vernon’s neck and tightening just enough for the sections to draw blood. Slowly, menacingly, Ivy walked up to Vernon and snarled at him.

“Tell me why, and make it good  _ Dursley. _ Otherwise, my weapon might just get a little...Snippy.” As if to accentuate that point, Valentine tightened ever so slightly.

“The brat's a freak! His kind is not welcome in my home, yet we’re stuck with him! The least he can do is act as all you freaks should, as a slave!” Vernon snarled as his eyes flashed crimson, making Ivy’s own eyes narrow.

Frowning, she reached into her alchemically created pocket dimension and pulled out a crystal. This crystal was a fragment of Soul Calibur, the sword meant to destroy Soul Edge. Placing the crystal against Vernon’s arm, she watched as he screamed and a dark mass attempted to latch onto the child, only to be destroyed when the crystal flew from her hand and intercepted it.

There was a clash of red and blue energy as the black mass solidified into a red piece of metal which Ivy immediately recognized. The clash was then joined by what could only be the child’s magic as it radiated from his body. Soon, the two shards began to separate and orbit the child's body.

Ivy watched in fascination as the boy’s injuries began to heal before her eyes.

“FREAKS! THE BOTH OF YOU! I SWEAR I’M GOING TO WIPE YOUR KIND FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH! ALL MAGIC MUST BE ENSLAVED! YOU SHOULD ALL BE SERVING ME! I WILL-!” Vernon Dursley’s insane ranting was then cut off, along with his head. Valentine retracted and became a sword once more, its soul sending feelings of contentment through the bond with Ivy.

As for Ivy herself, she saw that the boy’s wounds were finished healing, then his hair gained streaks of neon white. Then the two shards went above his head and merged into a single green crystal in the shape of a crown. It floated down and merged with his forehead, forcing another black mass out of the boy which was then absorbed by the gem.

“Soul Edge. Or something just as evil.” Ivy said in disgust. Just as she finished saying this, the boy's eyes began to flutter open.

“Owww…” The boy, who was roughly 8 years old judging from his voice, groaned out as he sat up. His heterochromatic green and golden eyes glanced around until he saw Vernon's headless corpse and Ivy holding her sword.

Rather than panic as Ivy expected, the boy shook his head with a small, slightly rueful chuckle.

“So...Uncle Vernon finally bit off more than he could chew huh? Good. Now I’m guessing you're going to finish me off? Can’t leave behind a witness after all.”

Ivy was shocked at the dark humor from the child. He shouldn't be able to tell jokes like that at his age. Shaking it off, she put her sword into her pocket dimension and went to a knee to look the boy in the eye.

“I just saved you, I most certainly don't plan to kill you after that. I’m surprised that you're taking this so well.”

“Yeah, well...when you have a life like mine has been so far, you tend to grow up quick. Still, I’m pretty sure that I'll have a more normal reaction later.” Suddenly, the boy started to go green, “Speaking of which, if you’ll excuse me…”

Ivy watched the boy run up the stairs before he was heard losing whatever food he had in him. Shaking her head, Ivy followed him and found him dry heaving over the toilet.

Her maternal instincts were screaming at her to comfort him somehow, so she awkwardly patted and rubbed his back as he got it out of his system. He managed a small smile before his sickness continued.

After a few more heaves, the boy was left panting but seemingly recovered. Turning, he gave a grateful smile. Then he straightened and flushed the toilet.

“Thanks, I guess that must have been a bit weird for you, huh?” He asked jokingly.

“It was, true. But I could hardly stand by and let you go through that alone. If I may ask, how is it that you are not mourning your...Uncle was it?” Ivy replied.

“Well, when you’ve been beaten all of your life, you start to accept it. I thought my name was Freak until school started. But when I found out otherwise I started to doubt him. At some point, that doubt turned to dislike, then to hatred. At some point, I figured he would get his just desserts by insulting the wrong person. If that didn't happen then I would gladly do it myself when I got the chance.”

Ivy was absolutely horrified. A child of 8 years should not be contemplating such things!

At that moment, the boy looked in the mirror and let out a cry of shock.

“What happened to me?!” He asked as he leaned closer to observe his new eye and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m not sure what exactly, but it happened when you came into contact with a shard from each of the legendary swords,” Ivy explained as the boy shook his head.

“Great, now I look like a freak. As if the bursts of weirdness around me weren’t bad enough.”

“Bursts of weirdness?” Ivy asked, starting to have an idea of what may be going on here.

“Yeah, like the time my substitute teacher’s hair turned blue when he was ripping into me for something my cousin Dudley did. Or the time I ended up on the roof when Dudley was chasing me.” The boy (who she should really learn the name of) said with another shake of his head.

Ivy sighed and shook her own head before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Listen little one. Things like that are known as accidental magic. It happens when young mages such as yourself go through bouts of high emotion. My name is Ivy Valentine, and if you wish I can take you in and teach you to control your powers.”

The boy looked up, his eyes full of hope and joyful tears.

“Are...Are you serious? You actually want to take me in?”

Ivy gave a sad smile as she knelt down and hugged the boy.

“Of course I am serious. What reason would I have to lie? Now, may I know the name of my new charge?”

“Harry...Harry Potter…” He said, his voice showing his effort to hide his tears.

“It’s okay little one, just let it out…” Ivy said. She was playing this by ear, but she’d be damned once more before she let a child suffer like this.

As Harry’s tears fell and began to dampen her clothing, Ivy did her best to offer comfort by repeating her earlier actions of rubbing and gently patting Harry’s back. It was at this moment that she knew that no matter what anyone said, she would take care of him.


End file.
